What Happened in the Candy Store
by bballgirl22
Summary: For DarkElements10. Big Time Rush lets Carlos into a candy store and then leave him alone for a few minutes. Stephanie comes in. Please read and review.


**What Happened in the Candy Store**

**A/N: This is for DarkElements10. They requested something with Carlos and Stephanie in a candy store. I hope you guys like it!**

"So, Carlos," Kendall said hesitantly to his friend, who was mesmerized by all the candy in the L.A. Candy Kitchen at the moment. He had already eaten a lot of candy and was bouncing off the walls with hyper-ness. "We'll be back in about ten minutes. Have fun." 

"Yeah, dude," James added.

"See you," Logan said as the three walked out of the candy store.

"Hey, Matt!" Carlos called to the older man behind the counter. "Can I have a quarter pound of that stuff?" He pointed to something that looked very chocolaty.

"Sure, Carlos, but that's your fortieth purchase since you came in here twenty minutes ago.

"Ah, well," Carlos shrugged it off as he handed Matt the money. "Whoa! A candy swirl-y slide!" Carlos shouted, noticing it for the first time.

Matt watched in exasperation and amusement as Carlos ran around the store like a candy-crazed maniac. Maybe giving him all that candy wasn't such a good idea. Maybe even bringing him into the store wasn't such a good idea either. And he thought Logan was the brains of Big Time Rush. He winced as Carlos crashed into something and heard the teen slap his helmet twice before he called out,

"I'm okay!"

Meanwhile, James, Kendall, and Logan were inside the shop next to the candy kitchen Kendall and James were enjoying snow cones while Logan was eating a tasty ice cream cone.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't have let Carlos go in there in the first place," Logan thought out loud.

"I think he's right," James agreed.

"Well, maybe by the time we're finished in here, he'll have calmed down a little," Kendall said before he and his friends burst out laughing. "Who am I kidding?" He said between laughter.

"Well, we have to get him out of there," Logan said.

"Maybe Kendall's right," James said optimistically.

Stephanie King was walking toward the L.A. Candy Kitchen. As she put her hand on the handle of the door, she heard a loud crash and a yell. When she heard it, she thought of Carlos. Ever since they had found out she was the Palm Woods ghost, she had liked him.

She slowly opened the door and almost burst out laughing at what she saw. Matt was already laughing.

Carlos was sitting in the middle of the floor covered in candy.

"Carlos. What are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Hi Stephanie," Carlos said sheepishly as he lifted his hand to wave. Then, he spotted some chocolate on it and started licking it off. "Yum!" he added. Stephanie glanced at Matt. He was still laughing quietly. She liked that about the older man. He was always easy-going and understanding when it came to teenagers.

"Carlos," Stephanie said as she let out a giggle before walking over to him. She set her purse on the counter before kneeling next to him and removing some of the candy from his face. "What happened?"

"Well, I was eating candy and I-" Carlos began to explain.

"Never mind," Stephanie giggled again. She looked at him and smiled.

Carlos knew he was grinning like a fool as he looked at Stephanie. He knew he liked her a lot, but he had never told her.

"Carlos, I like you a lot," Stephanie said, deciding to just say it, figuring the worst thing that could happen would be if he laughed at her.

"Stephanie," Carlos began and she held her breath. "That's great because I like you a lot, too."

"Really?" Stephanie asked, not believing her ears. She smiled at him and he smiled back before their lips met each others in a kiss.

A moment later, the candy shop door opened and Kendall, James, and Logan stopped in their tracks when they saw Carlos covered in candy and Carlos and Stephanie kissing on the floor. They looked at Matt who just shook his head at them. Well, Carlos had calmed down. Kendall was right.

When Carlos and Stephanie broke apart and looked at the door, they started laughing at their friends' faces as they stood up. Carlos brushed the rest of the candy off himself as he smiled at his friends and wrapped his arm around Stephanie's waist.

"Hi guys."

**A/N: Hope you liked it DarkElements10. **


End file.
